


Anywhere Else

by pettygaygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Biting, F/F, F/M, Langst, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Scent Marking, Slavery, beta pidge, future smut, klangst, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettygaygirl/pseuds/pettygaygirl
Summary: Lance is Keith's "Beta". Lance is secretly an omega but when he arrives at a planet where unmarked omegas are kidnapped and sold into slavery into all sorts of types the team finds out in not exactly the best way. Keith has to protect Lance at all costs. But an upset Lance isn't exactly easy to keep in eyesight. Will they take down the enemy and leave the planet before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance is Keith’s beta. And Keith couldn’t have it anyway else. Lance is his right hand man and his adviser in a way to help him and Shiro lead this awkward pack of three betas, two alphas and two that don’t have a ranking all in one little pack in space.

Lance and Keith used to always butt heads but one day Lance just stopped and started to become more friendlier with Keith. He treated him with respect, though his annoying comments still popped up. That’s part of why he became his beta. So that, even if it was an in irritating way, he could figure out what he was doing wrong. He did NOT want to hear any of the things like that from Shiro.

Shiro was like Keith’s father figure. Keith had never had any parents, always moving from place to place. So when Keith finally met Shiro, Shiro became like a father (after he got over the ‘Shiro has a nice ass’ phase). No one wants to hear what they’ve done wrong from a father figure. No one wants to hear the disappointment dripping from their words.

He’d much rather hear it from a friend. But was that all Lance really was? There were days where he would immediately turn gay for him and the next day it was gone. Well, Keith was gay but nobody really needed to know.

(Everyone already knew.)

Keith could spend all night thinking about Lance. Lance would cross his mind way too many times until he decided it was just his need for a beta, for a right-hand man that he had.

But the fluttering off his heart and his stomach sickness didn’t go away. Keith had to wonder if it was some sort of sickness. He never did bring it up to anyone though.

That would be just plain embarrassing.

\----

“Everyone gather up! We’ve received a distress signal from a nearby planet. We will head down there in a second.” Shiro says sharply, addressing the group taking everyone to the control room.

Coran wiggled his moustache, “Yes these people are friendly. There planet is much similar to what Lance has described Earth to be.”

Lance’s eyes widened, a mix of sadness and excitement dancing around in his eyes.

Keith glanced at Lance not saying a word, examining his reaction. Lance might not be the most appropriate one to go down there. But if they needed to form Voltron.... Keith drew in a sharp breath.

“Anything else we would need to know, Coran?” Keith asks him.

Allura answers instead, her eyes tired, “Yes, they have a system like yours with the alpha thing dynamics that you have on Earth. Some Galra have invaded the area and have begun to kidnap unmarked omega’s and sell them off. Your duty is to infiltrate the area and take them and their bases down. This may take a while, so the ship will be landing. We will visit the stores as soon as possible to make you look similar to the people and help you blend in, as much as you can anyway.”

Hunk looks panicked at Lance. Keith’s first thoughts are that maybe Hunk’s worried that Lance won't blend in. Well, he’d stick by Keith then. They all had to go down, according to Allura. This was a longer mission it seemed.

Lance shivered a bit before he whispered something to Hunk. It made Hunk relax a bit clearly. This did not escape Keith’s eye however. He’d be sure to confront Lance after they got off.

\----------------------

“Hey Keith, can I be by your side by this mission?” Lance asks him as Coran returned with clothes that they had already changed into. They appeared like a style that natives had back on Earth, made out of animal skin but who knew what type of cloth this was and painting on there face.

Lance had asked him to be near him before Keith got the chance. “Of course Lance. You’re my beta. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He feels his chest swell up with pride for some odd reason. Keith doesn’t feel prideful. It made slightly scared.

Keith didn’t want to bring up the exchange that Hunk and Lance had because it seemed that Lance was already freaked out, for some reason that Keith couldn’t process. He sniffed the air. Something was different. It was a diffrent smell, so sweet and intoxicating but it was faint and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

Lance looked worried, like someone was stalking him. Keith didn’t comment on it. He just put a hand on Lance’s head. Keith had hit his Galra puberty, making him switch skin colors and grow cute fluffy ears (Lance called them that but he hated when Lance touched them. It felt erotic and maybe that was a turn on for Galra, who knew?). He’d become taller and his hearing and his eyesight had become doubled and sharpened. But he still couldn’t hear Lance’s and Hunk’s conversation and he hated it.

All of this was making him nervous, irritated, prideful and nauseous.

Suddenly Keith felt it. The purr that went up to his hand when he scratched Lance’s head.

Wait, purring?  
He couldn’t feel it when he was so absorbed in his thoughts but now he felt it. It quickly faded away once Lance took notice that Keith had snapped back into it.

“Was that purring?” Keith demanded, angry. Was Lance hiding something from him? Because despite his poor knowledge of their dynamics from his years spending alone he knew one thing.

Beta’s didn’t purr.

Lance looked at him like he was crazy but he laughed nervously and his eyes betrayed him. He stepped back, “Well, I’ve gotta go catch up with everyone else.” He sprinted out the castle and he could hear the sound of Lance’s feet. 

“Wait!” Keith yelps.

Everyone else was still inside, except for Hunk who looked panicked and without shoes and his bayard ran outside after Lance nervous.

Everyone exchanged worried looks. It’d become clear to the rest of them. Hunk and Lance had a secret. And this planet may not have been the best way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do any of you know what they might be hiding?" Shiro says frustrated.

Allura raises her eyebrows, confused.

"Yes, they have been acting weird." Coran rubs his moustache. "But I did believe it is something you Earthlings do. Is it not?" He looks confused.

Pidge shakes her head. "They don't usually act this way unless they're hiding a secret. Like the time Shiro tried to hide he'd marked Allura. But it was a clear fail to the rest of us. It seems like a long kept secret so it must be important. Should it be put before the mission?"

Keith wanted to say yes, it was clearly urgent but Shiro butted in.

"It's something we can discuss after they get back." Shiro shakes his head with a commanding voice.

Nobody fights Shiro on this, despite Keith's urges to do so.

"Well we should get going. We don't have a minute left to spare." Pidge urges Shiro.

Shiro growls at being told what to do. Despite this, he follows what Pidge says and they all exit the castle.

\-----

Lance looks around at the beautiful day on the planet. Allura was right. It looked so much like Earth…

The happy feeling made a purr come slowly, the vibrations in the air around him. Then he took a whiff of the air. They were mostly Betas around here. No omegas, which he was sure was not a good sign. And even if they still were around here, the fact that they were so well hidden… He needed to find more perfume. He'd recently finished his Beta perfume and he was beginning to smell like himself again. An alpha took notice and stared at him until he took a few steps back and bumped into Hunk’s stomach.

“Lance, we have to get back to the rest of them. It's not safe. We can just explain your situation and-”

“No.” Lance snaps. “They won't let me pilot Blue and you know that. I already feel useless enough, what would they do if I found out I was one of them?”

“Listen Lance, they accepted Keith for being half-galra and that's a lot to ask for most of them.” Hunk reassured him.

“Being an omega is different. Keith is strong and powerful, all the good shit you need in someone. Being a Galra just made him stronger. And he didn't hide it from anyone for long. He came clean after a while. But I've been hiding it from them for the whole time we've been in space.” Lance reminds him.

“My best hope is to seduce an alpha on this planet and let them mark me. I'll stay here and… Matt. He can replace me. I heard Allura and Shiro talking about it. They've found a location on him. They want to replace me, Hunk!” Lance started crying, an emotional wreck.

Hunk had an omega in his family and this was not good. It was almost like a period. His heat would be coming soon, not quite so soon but they'd definitely still be on this planet for it. The mix of emotions that he was experiencing... 

Lance had always had them. But when he got nervous or when he first presented as an omega and went into heat, his emotions turned into words. Hunk had a striking feeling it would be both. He always had the strongest institution of the the group and the smartest after Pidge.

Hunk sighed, “They didn't mean it like that Lance, I promise. How about I get you some water and you sit in the shade of that thing. Scream if someone approaches you okay?” Hunk says patting Lance on the head.

But Lance knew. Lance knew about all of this. He heard them. They were planning to replace him. It was his best bet. To find a nice alpha and stay here. After all, once he was marked he wouldn't be in any danger. But soon enough, while he waited for Hunk, his face tear stained, he could smell an Alpha approach him.

He smelled like… home. Like fresh soil and rain and flowers all at once. Lance took a moment to inhale the smell. He couldn't help but think that Keith smelled better for a second but Keith, his love, was swept out of his mind as the Alpha leaned down. They appeared human like, with human assets and body shape. The only difference was that they had fluffy ears that stuck out like cat ears their fluffiness depending on their status.

“My name is Kindle, my sweet Omega. Who hurt you?” He says.

He had dark hair with daring pinkish purple eyes and a stare that could probably heal the sick or kill on spot. His ears were also a dark color, the same as his hair with small patches of the color of his eyes. His body held no fur that he could see but he had sharp nails tainted pink.

When Lance didn't answer, too engrossed in the beauty of the man, Kindle repeated the question, “Who hurt you, sweetheart? Is it the Alpha I smell on you?”

Lance doesn't answer, not even fully knowing why he's upset anymore, completely lost in those pretty eyes. “No?”

“Maybe I can take you around the city then,” Kindle offers, standing up and offering a hand to Lance.

Lance nods, completely forgetting about everything else, even Hunk his best friend. He'll be safe with Kindle. He knows it. Kindle wraps an arm around Lance’s waist and they leave the small spot in the shade.

They are just entering the city when a loud yell calls out for Lance. He perks up, but despite Kindle’s ears twitching in recognition, he drags Lance along, buying him several things, including fancy shoes for him to wear.

Lance smiles happily at being pampered when suddenly a familiar smell comes closer.

“Lance! There you are!” He says happily. He couldn't find Lance's smell but maybe it was covered up by everyone else. He stiffens when he sees a pair of arms wrapped around Lance, jealous and suddenly 10x angrier than the edgy teenager he normally was.

“Give me my Beta back!” Keith says frustrated.

“Beta?” Kindle laughs, snickering. “Omega, you mean. Man the smell of a stronger Alpha really must make you put off huh? Besides this beauty isn't marked yet. You have no claim on Lance.”

Keith's face crumbles and looks at Lance with betrayal, confusion and desperation and fear even, “Omega?”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's face revealed so many emotions until he slowly headed closer to them.

Betrayal.

He’d trusted Lance with his life but yet Lance had failed to tell him that he was an Omega?!

Confusion.

Why hadn't Keith noticed it earlier? Now that he reflected on it, Lance wasn't Beta-ish. He purred, he smelled nicer and he often disappeared for days at a time. But he smelled like a beta… Keith would know if he smelled the sweet sickening scent of an omega. Wouldn't he?

Kindle laughs, “He’s mine now.”

‘Possessive much?’ Keith thinks to himself before remembering he would do the same thing.

“Lance? Is what he's saying true?” Keith says Lance stepping backwards behind Kindle. Then he could smell it. The scent he'd sniffed before. This time it was stronger and more potent.

“Yes.” Lance whimpers quietly, holding onto Kindle. Lance didn't spend much time with Kindle but he trusted him. He knew about his life. Enough for Lance to be his. Lance was staying here and with Kindle’s position, all the better.

“If you're one of those why didn't you say so? You need to stay inside not go out on missions you might get hurt or something!” Keith said. As he said it, he knew exactly why.

“I might as well stay here then! You were going to break it to me that I wasn't the new paladin! I'm not dumb Keith. I don't want to be your useless Beta anymore. I want to be someone's loved omega.” Lance tells him, “With people who actually care.”

Keith broke. How did he know about that. He didn't know how to respond so instead he turned to Kindle.

“Why does he like you? Where are you taking him, who are you you little shit?” Keith wasn't going to bare his neck in submission and his sword was out.

“Who could resist Prince Kindle? I have a home and guards and food and love. What else could he ask for? Hm, the only problem will be all the omegas in hiding. Then again, who wouldn't be jealous of someone as beautiful as Lance?” Kindle purrs holding Lance close.

“And if I challenge you for him?” Keith says, “That works on this planet too doesn't it?”

Kindle laughs, his laugh like a fire raging, “It does. But I think you should respect Lance’s wishes don't you? He said he wants me. Here. Not you and the people who hurt him. Not as a useless paladin you treat him like. And we will actually be able to contact his family unlike some people.”

Lance’s eyes shone. Kindle hadn't told him that. He looked so happy, Keith couldn't look him in the eye.

“You would always be the blue paladin.” Keith tries to reassure Lance, trying to get him to come back to him, “Please Lance we need you.”

Lance doesn't look him in the eye, “Do you? Or is that something you want to make me believe? Something that you want to make yourself believe? I'm not stupid. I'm not deaf. I wish I was at this point. I hear the whispers you exhange. I hear how Shiro tears me down. I hear how Alluras ashamed of me. I heard how Pidge wants to make an invention to keep me quiet. All I have are Hunk and Coran. But I can tell Hunk is getting so involved with his girlfriend that I don't even matter anymore. I won't stay when only one person cares enough to give a damn. I want to stay here. You can get your new paladin, still save the universe, have a nice and strong alliance here. What else could you need? Heck you could probably find an Omega to rescue and make your own here once you're done. You'd all forget about me once that's over. Just like I always am. But here I won't be. Even if I don't always have an alpha, or if it isn't Kindle-”

“It will be.” Kindle growls in a possessive fashion.

Lance continues, “This will be my new place with my new people. Once you guys finish your job. I'm not part of Voltron anymore. I don't need to be told that.”

Kindle looks at Keith daringly, who doesn't say a word.

The silence breaks.

“Go ahead and tell Shiro your works done isn't it? You will all see me when you talk about alliances with here anyway, since you're so desperate to have my ugly face back.”

Lance backs away as Kindle rubs his mouth against the area where he was meant to be marked. Not only did Lance purr, but as he did, Keith looks furious, running away.

Patience yields focus.

It had taken all Keith had not to destroy Kindle on the spot. It would be a fair fight, not like against some Galra soldiers. But Keith knew he would win.

Keith didn't know why he felt so irritated. Did he feel jealous?

Um no duh.

“Yes you do.” A small part of him whispered.

He just wished that part would shut up.

His mind took a moment to imagine Lance being his.

His body shivered at the welcome thought before he snapped out of it. This was Lance. He wasn't just an omega who needed a mate or protection.

He was a member of Voltron and this pack- this, this family that they had become in this time in space.

He needed to talk to Shiro. The mission could wait. Or could it?

Keith sat down and pondered what to do next. Should he tell Shiro about Lance being an omega?

Shiro might lose control once the real scent of Lance is out. He had Allura, sure but nothing spicy had really happened between them

Keith decided he would selfishly keep Lance- Uh the secret, to himself.

He had to take Lance back from Kindle without hurting Lance, hurting the alliance and still having everyone who had been kidnapped back.

\----

Kindle and Lance were walking peacefully to his castle when Kindle noticed someone was following them, blending with the crowd, sneaking behind trees, and currently watching them as they ate expensive meat .

Not to mention he was looking at Lance like he was their next breakfast.

But the next time Kindle looked back, all he could see was the person fleeing into the nearby forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess rn so ideas are appreacited. If someone feels like talking to me, my tumblr is deadaestheticfangirl . :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry ive had alot of problems recently and im not really emotionally stable. Anyone who would lie to cocreate with me id love you.

Lance was happy. Happier than he’d felt with the team. And hot.

Something felt wrong with the castle however but he dismissed it as a simple piece of his anxiety.

He recently started to feel hot all over. It was uncomfortable and several people looked at him weird. He really didn’t get it why. Did they sense that something was wrong with him? He also liked making stuff comfortable and his bed was almost a mess thought it reminded him of a nest. It was quite comfortable. It felt nice too to spend his days there.

Today was the day where the team would come to organize a treaty and then ask for soilders to aid them with their quest. Lance was supposed to get ready but he started feeling so twitchy and hot and he could feel himself getting a little more than hot down south. He didn’t want to touch himself. He’d grown up being told that it was disgusting. He didn’t do anything then instead spazzing out and decided to take many cold showers, think of a grandma, Keith…

NOPE.

Keith was not helping. He was making his own problem worse. Lance flet discusted with himself. Having dirty thoughts about his alpha. No. Keith wasn’t his. They didn’t have any bond. Keith was too stupid to notice that Lance had been head over heels since day one. His rivarly that Lance invented was just to cover up the anger, sadness and love that he felt for Keith.

He shuddered and felt something rush out of him. Just the thought of him made him go untouched by his own hands. Lance started crying. He was disgusting. He deicded to breath in the scent of the alphas passing by his door. He wanted one of them to claim him. Anybody. He was desperate. Someone to take him away from all the pain. To take him away from the team. From Keith. Anybody. Lance whimpered unhappily.

Someone knocked at his door. A almost nude Lance opened the door. It was Kindle. He took a whiff and took a step back.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Kindle apologizes.

Lanc purrs, hi “Come on inside Kindle. Please. I need you.”

“Stop you’re breaking my self control.” Kindle plugged his nose and his fluffy ears flattened.

He backed away and took a run for it and he could faintly hear voices in the distance, his senses heightened.

“Where’s Lance?” A voice shouted, angry. Keith? No. Bad thoughts. Lance clawed at himself, leaving scratch marks all over his own neck in self restraint.

\--

“He’s not feeling well!” Kindle says, his voice strained.

Hunk pokes Keith, “I believe him.” Hunk was still suspicious of course but with the way Kindle was acting, Lance was either in heat or he was dead.

“Do you mind if I check up on him?” Hunk had to make sure. He still didn't quite trust Kindle but all signs pointed that he was okay.

Kindle sniffed the air, checking for his rank. Betas weren't affected by heat and when they were, it was very little.

“Go then.” Kindle says, his ears still flat.

Hunk decided to do just that. He walked up to Lance’s room pounding on it before having a broken looking Lance stare at him.

“Hunk…” Lance said, “I can't stand this…” He whimpers. Lance's hormones were so high it was even getting to Hunk. He was surprised Kindle didn't lose it.

“I'm so sorry Lance. We can get you suppressants…” Hunk offers.

Lance snaps. “I'd rather die. I will suffer through this,” He goes back to feeling like putty and he goes to lie down in his own nest on his bed.

“I want to be free. I don't want to be known as beta Lance. I want to be known as Lance.” He growls possessively as Hunk attempts to come closer.

Hunk’s eyes widen but he calms down. It would be natural reaction of course. Lance wasn't in his right mind.

Hunk would ask a maid to sneak in suppressant into his food or such. Seeing his friend suffer like this was too much. The heat would also attract anybody who had their eyes on unmated omegas.

Including the people right outside Lance’s window.

By the time a scream was heard, it was too late.

Lance was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me at deadaestheticfangirl on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really late um and really short but i m tired so grammar and spelling are probably off too.

The whole castle was frantic. The paladins in the Dinner were informed and they almost lost it. Why? Why was it always them? Because they were Voltron duh.

Keith let out a sharp howl of anger and Kindle was throwing stuff then breathing to reassure himself. It was almost like they were the same person at that point.

Kindle immideiatley sent out guards to look for them, with the sharpest of smells.

In the meantime, the paladins were discussing with Allura and Coran what to do next.

"I say we go for our boy first," Coran says. Lance was like the son he'd never had and he'd confided in him with almost everything.

"Coran's right you guys, Lance could be in serious danger especially because of the underground slave trade that revolves mostly around Omegas. We didn't stop looking for Shiro, we shouldn't stop looking for him." Hunk tells them.

"He's the one who tastes Hunks cooking, make sure I actually go to sleep, turns off Keith's training sequence, reminds Shiro of his PTSD medicine, and helps Coran clean. We can't just leave him!" Pidge says desperate. She'd lost Matt and her father. She couldnt lose Lance too. The sad thing was, she already had.

"Voltrons motto is the people always go first then us. We are the defenders of the universe. I myself could pilot Blue if I had to."

Keith was too frustrated to take sides but Shiro agreed with Allura. "Allura is right you guys and you know it. We didnt sign up for this but we've made it this far."

Kindle and Keith clicked eyes as they overheard the conversation and then they were gone.

\--------

Lance felt hot. He felt so hot, silk something dripping down his exposed thighs. At the same time, he felt horrible. He'd woken up in a strange place after being drugged with some sweet smelling stuff.

His already naked body was given some clothing if you could even call it that. All it was was literal lace to cover himself. He also had a collar. 

His first thought had been 'Kinky' until he'd been shocked until complete submission.

"Let them look but remember they have to buy to get the whole package." The person who put him here had said.

They'd even discussed if they should rent his body or sell him off. They'd eventually come to an agreement. Tommorow they were holding the biggest auction of the year. He'd be the main star they had agreed.

He would be the biggest prize, the biggest toy on display for everyone. Tears slipped down Lance's face as he thought about it. He was already on his heat, there was no guarantee he wouldn't be raped before he was even out the door.

He was so useless. Just a dumb omega who let himself get kidnapped.

He'd probably get used for breeding stock with sickos and forced into a twisted harem with Galra.

'Blue... I love you,' He thinks as the sound of boots hit the floor clomping as the sweet and sickening smell invades his nostrils till it all goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lance woke up, he was standing up, a gag covering his mouth. Except for a white lace covering his crotch, his tan skin was all exposed. He was behind a gate/ fence type of thing as security had to keep all different sorts of aliens away from him. Some where Galra, some where inhabitants of this planet and others had rainbow skin, multiple eyes, ect. Lance's hands were tied together in a knot. The crowd was noisy, bidding on other omegas, but each reeked less of heat than he did. His member was still hard and his stomach felt sick.  
"Our most valuable Omega this week!" Someone announced and pulled him towards a small stage, a gate open to release them to their new owner in front.  
"Prices start at 2 million!" A man behind him announces, the speaker.  
" Information?" An alien in the back shouted.  
"I had forgotten" The speaker gritted his teeth. He hadn't. He was eager to see the money this Omega would bring in.  
"He goes by lance, one of the few male omegas we have discovered. His breeding probability is high and this his first heat in a while, meaning its more powerful then ever. He's even rumored to be the pilot of the blue lion in Voltron."  
The crowd whispered at these revalations before a galra shouted, "Troops to guard the omegas?"  
"Taken, can anybody top that?" The speaker said.  
This went on for over 30 minutes, the bid growing higher and higher  
"20 million!"  
" galra secret information"  
Yet another shouted "50 million!" .  
Lance had lost hope at this point and all shame was gone. He frequently humped the poles and rubbed himself on the fence, doing anything to relieve the friction.   
He stopped when he heard a scream coming in from the back.  
"Voltron's biggest weakness!" A voice screamed, the one he had grown to love and hate.  
"Keith." He let out a whimper.  
" the kingdom! " Shouted another.

"Kindle!" Lance shouted happily. Kindle had come for him!

All thoughts of Keith were forgotten as Lance pressed himself up the gate.  
"Please help!" Lance heard himself say, but his mind wasn't sure what he wanted help with.  
"Sold to the boy in the red! Meet me backstage to validate your permit." Lance wasn't taken through the gate which surprised him. He was led through a different passage way but Lance felt like he didn't want to. He didn't want Keith. Keith did nothing for him when he was hopelessly pining in him. When he was ready to leave , he literally had to BUY him.  
"Our biggest is that we are nothing without our leader."  
" thank you red paladin. You may have your baby blue back. Would you like to buy any accessorie? "  
As Lance reached Keith, instead of Keith responding with a no, "Yes please, I'll take a leash and a collar."  
\------  
They weren't even alone when both of their bodies reacted in different ways. Lance couldn't control his body but he started grinding against Keith when Keith tried to place a red lace collar around his neck. It was red and delicate but help a little silver bell that dangled from its center. Keith had requested a chip to keep track of him as. He didn't want to do this but he wasn't about to lose their sharpshooter again. As he struggled to clip on the godammed leash, Keith struggled to not let out a moan. This wasn't Lance. This was his heat. Keith really couldn't take it any longer if he tried though he could feel someone shaking him from behind. Another alpha. Part of his brain recognized it as Kindle but the lustful dominating alpha side claimed him as a threat and without any thought of any sex of any sort he launched his sharp teeth into Lance exposed collarbone as a last desperate resort to make Lance his. It just let lance give a mini moan as Lance practically came untouched. He'd come several times during the bidding too. He needed a shower. Badly. He reeked of heat and many men but Keith predominated it all right now.

Both of their minds were so blurred. Keith had to be dragged away from Lance by Kindle before they do anything they might regret. Kindle had lost his chance. Not because Lance had turned him down but because of a forceful claim. Kindle with the help of Shiro threw Keith into one of the castle prisons. Even then, Keith almost left dents in the walls to die his struggle to get out, the raw instinct clouding any reason to get back to Lance. Lance was in need. It may have not mattered to Lance who claimed him but he needed him now.  
Lance was not a whore. His reasonable side was kicking in and being so far away had made him start to lose the effect.   
What had he done? He felt so guilty. Lance didn't want him, he wanted Kindle. Keiths lightbulb flickered. As long as he didn't fuck Lance in the time of his heat, the bond was temporary. And then he'd let Lance go. They could get Alllura to pilot the blue lion right? Lance didn't want them. Lance didn't want Keith. But why were they stuck on this planet.  
They could've been anywhere else. Anywhere but the place Keith knew he was bound to lose Lance.  
And the more he thought about it, when he claimed Lance, it wasn't just his instincts. Keith was more than that. In the time they'd been in space he had learned how to control himself. For the most part obviously but his mind had to have let him. Part of him wanted Lance. Keith was disgusted with himself. Suddenly the toxic smell filled him and he realized he was just an animal after all. Fuck patience and focus.

He started ramming into the prison bars, made of toxic electricity. Fire started to spread through him and he rammed straight through the bars, frying his crazed brain consumed by rut. His already lost mind let loose on the castle, ready to devor anything that stood in his way of Lance.

A small sensible voice that survived the frying told him to devor anything that stood in his way of saying sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is deadaestheticfangirl plz contact me I need a coworker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY HERE's an epilouge because i'm busy eing emotionally drained. HOWEVER, I can promise a great smut as a bonus chapter that should be over 1000 words long sorry y'all. I need to find osmething that inspires me again.... There are a lot of spelling mistakes

"Lance is expecting. I'm sorry." Keith says.  
"Why are you sorry?" The team exclaims.  
"This is surley going to be perilous but together, we will make it out!"  
\---  
Lotor blasted in, killed Zarkon before killing himself. Everyone was happy until you know there was another big villain that they couldn't beat and they had to escape because of the angst of the universe and got into a peaceful alternate reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is deadaestheticfangirl plz contact me I need a coworker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got bored of this quick. I always ditch my stories but I have two really really good ideas and I'm willing to write the smut for this if anyone wants it. I'll post the ideas along with the ACTUUALLY WELL WRITTEN EpILOUGE

They fucked. It was angry needy sex and whoops Keith may have sealed it forever.   
Lance wasn't too happy with that but he's out up with it. They had a intimate convo afterwards. Keith was going to be banned from seeing him for a while but after a while they caved in and stuff happened.  
\---  
Keith asked, "Hey Lance. You feel okay?"  
" No. I'm still shook A F Keith. Do you think it's time to tell the others? "  
"Uh no."  
\--  
Months went by and a few weeks later they became a couple. Keith was already progressively protective over Lance to the point where he didn't even let Lance leave his room with our him.  
The team wondered why until they say down to have a meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying and im falling asleep rn but yall want mpreg? Or any other requests? People who read my other fic im so dead inside and i dont have motivation to continue dont kill me.


End file.
